This One Moment
by eraider60
Summary: This is a what-if oneshot of how I believe things would have played out if Kevin didn't scuffle with Buzz, making that mess in the process over him eating his cheese pizza. Rated K-Plus just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Home Alone title or the franchise.**

In the McCallister house, the night before the family was to leave for Paris, Kevin rushes down the stairs chanting the word, "Pizza" excitedly, ignoring the guy in the cop uniform as he makes his way to the kitchen and dining area. Silently walking through the dining area, while overhearing parts about having to leave the house at eight in the morning and how much the pizza costs, the eight year old kid searches for the one thing he's been looking forward to the whole evening: His cheese pizza.

This time was different, though. There was no cheese pizza to be found. " _Where is it,"_ Kevin thought to himself as he looked through the stack of pizza boxes again, but there was still no cheese pizza. He turned and asked aloud, "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" Buzz answered, "Yeah, they did, but if you want any, someone's gonna have to barf it all up because it's gone."

Kevin just looked at him for a second and then turned to look at Fuller drinking up from his soda can, remembering that if Fuller had anything to drink before bed, he'll wet it. To make things worse, he had to bunk with Fuller that night. He looked back at Buzz, and Buzz started pretending to gag and vomit as a joke that everyone would laugh at, minus Kevin.

"Kevin, get a plate," Buzz said as he continued with the act, but Kevin wasn't having it. It was enough proof for Kevin that his older brother had ate his cheese pizza just to spite him. Oh, how he wanted to just let him have it at that moment, but he knew that if he lets himself lose it completely in front of everyone, it would be the final straw for the night. Kevin decided to hold back some of his anger and tell Buzz what he was thinking instead of just charging after him.

"You know something, Buzz? You've got a lot of nerve. If I did the same thing to you, you wouldn't let me hear the end of it, so I'm gonna do the same thing!" Buzz had stopped with the gag and vomit act and just started smirking and chuckling a little bit while Kevin's voice grew louder with anger as he spoke, his finger pointed at Buzz's face. "You can call me names, and you can plan to feed me to your spider, but nobody, and I mean nobody eats my cheese pizza, you phlegm-wad!"

The volume in Kevin's voice had shot through the roof when he mentioned the pizza and had caught the attention of everyone in the dining area, and they were staring at Kevin and Buzz as Buzz stood up and replied calmly, "You better take that back." Kevin replied, "Oh, you can call me every name in the book but I can't do the same to you? Is that it!? I'm not taking it back!"

Buzz was about to put Kevin in a headlock but their mother, Kate, was already coming over to where they were and started demanding an answer. "Hey! What's going on here!? Kevin, what's with all the yelling!?" He responded, "I'm yelling at Buzz because he ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I don't like the other stuff that people have on their…" Uncle Frank decided to interject, having already been annoyed by Kevin's antics for the night, and spoke in a harsh tone, "Just get over it, kid, because life is never gonna be fair to you!"

After Uncle Frank finished saying that, the whole dining room was silent, and all eyes were on Kevin as he looked back at them, and he was completely fed up with all of them. All he wanted was to finish the evening with some cheese pizza, but all he got instead was this one moment. This moment of everyone in his own family staring down at him. This moment of being completely singled out like he was the black sheep of the family. Maybe there was some truth to that, but was this level of such treatment for an eight-year-old kid really necessary?

Kate finally broke the silence, "Kevin, maybe you should go upstairs for the night." "Why should I?" Kevin asked, and Jeff interjected, "Kevin, you're such a disease!" This was the final straw for Kevin and spoke one more time in response to Jeff's remark, "And I hate all of you! I hope someday I never have to deal with any of you again!" Kevin finally walked out of the dining area, leaving some people more shocked than the others by what he just said.

Kate followed him out and tried to stop him, but remembered having to pay the pizza delivery guy, and Kevin had made it up to the second floor before turning around to look at the guy in the cop uniform and the guy looked up at Kevin and flashed a smile at him, and Kevin noticed he had a gold tooth, and he thought to himself that there was something was off about him, but shrugged and continued on toward the stairs to the third floor. He didn't care anymore, he was too annoyed and angry at his family to care.

He was halfway up to the third floor before Kate called out his name. " _What now?"_ Kevin thought to himself as he turned around to look at his mother. "Look, mom, everyone in this family hates me, so why shouldn't I hate them in return?" Kate responded, "Kevin, I know it's been crazy around here today, but that doesn't mean your family hates you. I know how you're feeling right now, but it'll pass."

Kevin: It doesn't matter anymore, because I'm sick of having a family. Families suck!

Kate: If you're going to keep acting that way, you can stay up there, because I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night.

Kevin: And I don't want to deal with you guys again for the rest of my whole life.

Kate: I hope you don't mean that. You'd be so sad and alone if you woke up one day and had no family to talk to.

Kevin: No I wouldn't.

Kate: Then say it again, maybe it'll happen.

Kevin: I hope I never see any of you jerks again!

Kevin continued up to third floor, leaving Kate with a bit of defeated look on her face as she closed the door to the third floor. Kevin lied down on the bed, with his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, wishing his whole family would just disappear.

The End

 **A/N: Hope you liked this what-if oneshot. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
